Anything's Possible
by jmbeard
Summary: Safe rating. This a BL story. If you don't like, don't read. Also, I am a first time writer so RR
1. Realization

A/N: Hey I am a new author so frankly I want to hear everybody's honest comments on how good I am or how bad I stink, so don't pull your punches. Oh yeah I don't own Zoids, and I never will, so don't complain to me all right.  
  
Background: It's after the Blitz Team has entered the S-class, team is the same as it was in the series. And they also have a fan club in a sense, because they are the new time in S-class.  
  
Anything's Possible  
  
It was a quiet and peaceful evening at the Toros base,  
  
"BIT CLOUD!!!!!!!!!"  
  
until a certain red head found all of her cookies missing, again.  
  
'Oh, no. If Leena finds me she is going to kill me for taking her cookies,' Bit thought while he was looking for a place to hide in the hanger. 'All right, I can't hide in Liger, she'll probably blow it up with her Gunsniper to get me, that also leaves out the other zoids since the rest of the team will kill me for it. I know, the ammo bay! Sure, it's highly explosive, but even she isn't crazy enough to fire into a place that will destroy the base.' "Or all of her precious ammo," Bit muttered sarcastically.  
  
Unfortunately for Bit, Leena was able to hear his mumbling, even if she couldn't make out the words. 'Got you now, Bit,' she thought with a vicious smile forming on her lips. 'I am going to make sure you regret stealing my food this time.' She looked around and after finding, and taking, a large wrench, she closed on her unsuspecting prey.  
  
Just as Bit was about to hide in the ammo bay, he heard a cold, angry voice say, "Hello, Bit."  
  
He turned around to see Leena Toros, the person he was trying to avoid, with The Look on her face(A/N: You know the look that women give that has most men cringe in fear.). "H-hey ah Leena, so, uh what's up?" Bit asks nervously while eyeing the wrench that was in her hands.  
  
"You know 'what's up,' Bit Cloud and now it's time to pay the price!" she yells and takes a swing at Bit's head.  
  
Luckily, Bit ducked in time and took off running.  
  
"Get back here!" she screams  
  
"Can't we talk about this!?" Bit asks.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Just checking!"  
  
Meanwhile, in another portion of the base, we find Jaime, Brad, and Doc in the living room. Jaime is folding clothes, Brad is drinking coffee (duh!) and reading the paper, and Doc is, of course, playing with his zoid models. When they hear the sound of Bit's screaming and Leena's yelling, they just sigh.  
  
"There they go again. Think we should stop them Brad?" Jaime asks in a concerned, yet tired voice.  
  
"Not really, it's not our problem. And besides," he pauses as they hear a crash, "do you really want to get in the middle of that?"  
  
"Yeah, you've got a point there," Jaime sighs. "I just wish that they would quit tearing up half the base with their fighting."  
  
"They fight that way because they really like each other," Doc said without looking away from his models.  
  
Upon hearing this, both Jaime and Brad face-fault, Brad dumping his coffee on the clothes, and look at Doc as if he grew two yelling "Are you nuts!?!"  
  
Looking at them he calmly said, "No, I'm serious. They just don't know how they feel for each other."  
  
They looked at him for a moment before Brad says, "Whatever. I've got to go to town and meet Naomi, so I'll see you later." He then gets up and leaves.  
  
"And I better rewash these clothes before they stain," Jaime says as he picks up the coffee stained clothes and leaves as well.  
  
'Just wait and see,' Doc thought with a smile as he went back to playing with his models.  
  
Three hours, and a concussion later, everyone was in their rooms with all but two asleep.  
  
"Man, who ever said women were the weaker sex, never met Leena Toros," Bit said as he groaned in pain. "Why the hell do I take her food, it isn't like I can't get my own."  
  
'It's because you want her attention.'  
  
"Yeah, right. With attention like that, I'm due for an early grave. Why the hell would I want that?"  
  
'Because you know that you are afraid of how she would react to your feelings for her."  
  
"Feelings for Her? Are you nuts? I may not hate her, but there is no way I am falling for Leena. Besides, why should I be interested in her. There are plenty of girls who would go out with me, without the yelling and hitting I might add."  
  
'It's because she is different from those other girls. She isn't impressed by what the news and papers that proclaim you as the next great thing. Also, why don't you hate her? Normal people would hate her if they had to put up with all the beatings that you have.'  
  
"Well, your right, she is different from those other girls. She speaks her mind no matter what, she is very strong willed woman, and," he smiled, "cute even when she is angry."  
  
'Told ya.'  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. But she will never feel that way about me. To her, I am nothing more than just an arrogant, absent-minded teammate who steals her food, and it's all my fault," he said angrily.  
  
"It's just not possible."  
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere.  
  
"That annoying jerk! I don't even know why I bother getting worked up over him, because he'll just do it again," Leena said.  
  
'Because it gives you a reason to get close to him without raising any suspicion with the rest of the team.'  
  
"Why on Zi would I want to be close to that blonde moron. He steals my food in the base, takes my kills on the battlefield, and walks in the bathroom while I am bathing."  
  
'So you hate him then.'  
  
Leena stumbles while answering, "Well, I um don't hate him. Not really."  
  
'Why not? You have given plenty of reasons why you would.'  
  
"Well, he has been a great asset to the team and with him around, it keeps Harry's attention away from me."  
  
'How many 'duels' did Bit fight with Harry, with Harry saying that you were the prize?'  
  
She blushed saying, "A few which he didn't lose, thankfully."  
  
'Your blushing. That means you do like him.'  
  
"Okay, I may like Bit a little. However, to him I'm a just temperamental redhead, who will attack him if he looks at me funny," she said sadly. "He could never feel that way for me after how I have treated him."  
  
"It's just not possible."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N So, what do you think? This is the best I can do on my own, so tell me in what areas I need to improve and I will try. However, I'm a slow writer so it may take a few weeks before I update. Also have work and finals coming up so that will also slow me down. Just letting anybody who reads this knows so they don't whine later. (Just a joke, I do the same thing myself sometimes. 


	2. PreBattle Check

Hey here's the next chapter of Anything's Possible (someone throws a stone and hits me in the head). Oww, okay I deserved that, but I did warn you that I am a slow writer so please put up with me. Now for some review responses:  
  
crazyblade - Thanks for saying that like my story, however, I have two confessions to make. One, the comedy in this story is about to take a nose- dive so there can be more action and romance. Two, I unintentionally mentioned your story, I'm not saying that I don't like it, it's just that I didn't mean to mention it.  
  
Seer - Thanks for the criticism, as well as the praise, it's reviews like yours, which make better authors on FanFiction.Net, please review this story again. And you are the second to review, though probably not by much in the way of time. Look up to see who was ahead of you.  
  
Killer-Pineapple - Sorry for not updating sooner, but here it is. Also, while your words of encouragement are gratifying, I would also like any criticism you have to offer. I'm still kind of surprised that someone would put my story on their favorite stories list. It is quite an honor, and I thank you for it.  
  
Wofverine the biobot – Thanks for the support, I really like to know that there are those who think I am doing all right for a newbie.  
  
Wiggle Lizard – I will admit that the puppy dog eyes don't usually don't work on me, but with all the requests I have for more chapters, your really making me feel guilty.  
  
leenabitfan – While I do enjoy the request for more chapters, I would like you to elaborate.  
  
Now that that is out of the way all I can say is, SEND ME MORE REVIEWS!!! I'm like a greedy brat on Christmas; I can't get enough of them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or anything involved with them. Don't bother to sue because I have nothing.  
  
And now the story  
  
Anything's Possible Chapter 2: Pre-Battle  
  
The Blitz team awoke early the next morning to have all their zoids ready to go against the Rouges in tomorrow's battle, a higher up S-class team (made it up, don't look for them). The team was having breakfast, and several usual things were going on. Brad was drinking coffee, Doc was playing with his model, and Jaime was reading the latest info on the Rouge Team. What was unusual was how quiet it was this morning. In fact, neither Bit nor Leena had said anything and were picking at their food more than eating it.  
  
This was noticed by Jaime who asked, "Hey, what's wrong with you two? You guys sick or something?"  
  
"Nope," Bit said while Leena shook her head, neither looking up from their plates.  
  
Brad, seeing this and remembering what Doc said last night, decided to have a little fun and said over his coffee cup, "What, did you two keep each other up all night or something?"  
  
Leena looked up in shock while Bit, who was chewing on a piece of pancakes nearly choked when he heard this. While their thoughts of each other actually did keep them up, there was no way they were going to admit to it, least of all to someone like Brad.  
  
Leena recovered first and screamed, "What the hell are you talking about, Brad!"  
  
Brad, while chuckling softly, said, "Relax, I was just making a joke with you two, alright?"  
  
"Well, don't make jokes like that again," Bit said after his close encounter with death by pancake. "There is no way the two of us can have that kind of relationship." 'Although I wish we could,' Bit thought dejectedly.  
  
However, unknown to him and everyone else in the room he isn't the only one saddened by that sentence. 'That Jerk!' Leena thought angrily, 'Even if it is true. If only I could hit him for that, but it would just give away how I really feel. I'll just make some insults and tease him instead.' Aloud Leena said, "Yeah, and besides, who would want to date this blonde idiot anyway."  
  
"Oh, yeah, better a blonde idiot than a red-headed fire cracker," Bit shot back.  
  
"Considering you would probably forget where you needed to meet your date that's very funny."  
  
"Well, whoever is crazy enough to go out with you probably won't survive for a second date!"  
  
"Why you..." she said while shaking her fist at him.  
  
"Will you two save it for the battle tomorrow, jeez you two are like little kids," Jaime said while rubbing his temples.  
  
"Or an old married couple," Brad said while smirking.  
  
However, instead of another round of arguing, both Bit and Leena gave Brad a death glare and said, "Shut up, Brad."  
  
Listening to them for once, and deciding it was in his best interest, he changed the subject. "Hey, uh, Jaime what information do you have on this Rouge Team?"  
  
"Huh, oh they're one of the better teams in class-S, so they are not going to be easy to beat. Also, while they are good at team battles they seem to prefer one-on-one combat," Jaime said.  
  
"Come on, Jaime, what kind of zoids do they pilot, hmm?" Doc asked curiously with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"They have a modified Black Blade Liger, a Red Gojulas, and a Storm Sworder. I would suggest it be Bit, Leena, and me on this battle."  
  
"How's the Blade Liger modified, Jaime?"  
  
"Its thrusters have increased output and it also has a sniper rifle hidden in one of the blades for long range engagement." Jaime responded. (AN: If you have seen Guardian Force, think Van's Blade Liger but Black.)  
  
"How fast is it?" Bit asked since he was going up against it.  
  
Jaime thought for a second and said, "Well, it isn't as fast as a Lightning Saix, but it can still outrun most other zoids."  
  
"Oh man, that is going to be a problem."  
  
"What's the matter, Bit? Think this is too much of a challenge for you?" Leena teased with a smirk on her face.  
  
"No," Bit shot back, "but this Zoid is too fast for Schneider and too powerful for Jager, which means that either one that I choose will be at a disadvantage. Hell, he may even try to take me out at long range with his sniper rifle."  
  
"Well," Jaime started, "the good news is that this pilot prefers close combat against other close quarter zoids, so that is one problem out of the way."  
  
"Also, I found a way to combine parts from Schneider and Jager together..." Doc stated while working on his Red Horn model.  
  
"Really, Doc? Alright!" Bit exclaimed as he jumped up excited.  
  
"...on the computer. I haven't done it for real yet."  
  
"Huh? Why not?" Bit asked confused.  
  
"Because I haven't finished this model yet," Doc calmly stated as Bit does a face fault towards the floor. "Also I haven't thought what to call it yet." (AN: Neither have I. Any suggestions?)  
  
"You haven't started it because you haven't finished a model and thought what to call it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Doc the battle is tomorrow, we don't have time for this!" Bit exclaimed.  
  
"Hold on, I am almost through with this model, and then I will work out its name. After that, I will put together the new armor."  
  
"Come on, Doc. By that time the battle will be over."  
  
"Well, I want to finish my model and think up a cool name."  
  
"Geez, Dad, why don't you think up a name while working on it that way we can have it for the battle tomorrow," Leena said.  
  
"Can I finish my model first, it will only take an hour," Doc pleaded.  
  
"Sure," Leena sighed.  
  
"Okay then, I'll see everyone here tomorrow," Doc said as he got up to go to his room and finish his model in peace.  
  
"Well, if nobody else has anything to add I'll see you later," Jaime said as he got up.  
  
"Gonna work on the strategy, huh, Jaime?" Bit asked.  
  
"Yup, need something to keep me sane around here. At least till I enter the cockpit," Jaime said under his breath while nodding a yes towards Bit.  
  
"I'm gonna check the ammo supply. I want to make certain that dad bought enough ammo for the battle tomorrow," Leena stated as both she and Jaime left the room for their respective reasons.  
  
As Brad got, up Bit asked, "Hey, Brad, where ya off to?"  
  
"I'm going into town," Brad said simply.  
  
Seeing this as a chance for revenge Bit asked, "Didn't you go out with Naomi last night?"  
  
"No, I am not going to see Naomi, okay? I just need to pick up something." Brad responded.  
  
"What, you going to get jewelry for her?"  
  
Brad got annoyed at first, but soon realized why Bit was doing this and said, "Alright, if I drop the teasing about you and Leena, you stop the teasing about me and Naomi, deal?"  
  
Bit thought for a second and said, "Deal."  
  
After that Brad left and Bit was alone with his thoughts about a certain redhead.  
  
'Man, is it a good thing Leena is around, otherwise Doc would get nothing done around here. Hmm, maybe I was a little harsh with my comments on how nobody would want to date her. Heck, I would try too if I knew there was a chance.' Bit then smiled as a thought came to him. 'At least I know I have a better chance than Harry does. Man, what an idiot, you would think that even he would get the hint that Leena doesn't like him. She doesn't return his calls, she sends back his love letters, and ignores him while he is around her. At least she notices me, even if it isn't in a good way.' Bit began to think about what he could do to pass the time. 'Let's see, can't help Jaime, I'd be more of a problem anyway, Doc's obsessed with his models, and Brad went to town. Hmm, maybe I could help Leena with the inventory. Sure she'll probably have me lift the stuff, but it's better than being bored.' So Bit got up and began to make his way to the ammo bay.  
  
Unbeknownst to Bit, Leena was also having thoughts about him while she was doing inventory. 'Damn it, why do Bit and me have to get into a fight about every little thing. If it's not about zoid battles, it's about food or even just saying the wrong thing in a conversation. I still can't believe I bit him for saying something I was talking about was mundane. I really have to reign in my temper some. Oh, well, I better get this over with, at least I have control over inventory.' She then started to climb onto one of the lower to check on one of the taller ones, to make certain that it is full. Unfortunately, Leena lost her foothold and was falling backwards towards the floor. 'Oh, no,' she thought as she closed her eyes and braced for impact.  
  
Strangely, while she did make contact with something, it was not the floor and it even helped her regain her balance. "Huh," Leena said as she opened her eyes and turned around to figure out what had stopped her fall.  
  
And there, behind her, was Bit smiling. "Hey, Leena. What's up?" He asked as if nothing happened.  
  
"Uh, nothing, thanks for the hand. By the way, why are you here?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"Well, after everyone went their own way, I got bored so I decided to come here to see if you needed some help with the inventory," Bit explained.  
  
"Hmm, you're right I could use the help of a big, strong man," she noticed him stand straighter before saying, "but I guess you'll do." Bit face-faults and Leena laughs at this.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Leena. Very funny," Bit said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, Bit, but it was just so easy. And besides, people have to keep their friends from getting swelled heads."  
  
"So I am a friend. I'm honored," Bit said with an elaborate bow. 'Though I wish we were more.'  
  
"Well, of course we are friends." 'Which is what we will always be.' "Now lets decide who will do what."  
  
"I'll manually check the ammo, while you write it down."  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but why not the reverse. And it better not be because I am a girl," she mock threatened.  
  
"For two reasons," he held up one finger, "One, I've got experience in climbing hard to reach places to get zoid parts."  
  
"So being a vulture does give some handy skills." 'And it can really help the team,' she thought back to just before the Royal Cup. Leena then noticed that Bit was giving her a small glare of annoyance and said, with a slight blush, "Sorry, and two?"  
  
Bit's face softened, and held up a second finger. "Two, I am not wearing a skirt," he stated. He was right that even accidently he could see under her outfit.  
  
"Okay, you win... hey wait a minute. You didn't see anything before you helped me, did you?" Leena asked with a pessimistic look.  
  
"No, of course not. I had only just entered just as you were about to fall." While what Bit said was true, he was not sure whether or not Leena would believe him, so he was understandably nervous.  
  
After looking at Bit sternly, Leena decided he was telling the truth. However, she kept the stern look a little longer, noticing how nervous he was getting, before saying, "All right, I believe. So let's get started."  
  
Bit is visibly relieved after hearing this and then says, "Okay." He proceeds to climb onto the crates and takes up where Leena left off.  
  
And for the next couple of hours the both of them fell into the pattern of checking off the ammunition, crate by crate. What was surprising by this was that they were actually serious when they were doing it, weird, huh. Anyway, after Leena checked off the last item on the list, she called, "Alright, Bit, that's everything. Come on down."  
  
"Okay," Bit called back as he proceeded down towards Leena, however, part of the way down he felt something lightly sting his hand. It didn't hurt too badly, so he just ignored it and continued down.  
Just as Leena was about to thank Bit, she noticed something was red in his hand, and asked, "Hey, Bit, what's wrong with your hand?"  
  
Bit looked at his hand and said, "Oh, it's nothing. I just cut my hand on the way down."  
  
Leena, however, wasn't satisfied with that answer and made it known. "Bit. Hand. NOW." Bit, knowing full well what would happen if he refused, showed Leena his hand. While the cut was only a couple of inches long and not the kind that would require stitches, it was still in danger of being infected if not treated properly. "Stay put," Leena said as she went to get the first aid kit. She soon returned and opened the kit, getting out the hydrogen peroxide, a gauze pad, and a roll of first aid tape.  
  
Bit, seeing the hydrogen peroxide, asked, "Hey, Leena, don't we have anything else to prevent infection."  
  
"Sorry, Bit, this is all we have." 'Most likely used after I hurt you,' Leena thought guiltily before pushing that thought out of her mind. "So you will have to put up with it, okay?" As she poured a small amount of peroxide onto the pad.  
  
Bit thought he saw her look guilty but assumed he was imagining things and said, "Okay." With that he braced himself for the pain.  
  
Leena looked at him regretfully for a second, and then applied the pad to his palm. Bit hissed briefly, and Leena asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
After the pain subsided, he said, "Yeah."  
  
Leena nodded as she started wrapping the tape around his hand. After finishing she said, "All right, Bit, your hand should be better by the battle tomorrow." She then proceeded to put the first aid kit back in its place.  
  
Bit tested his bandages, to see if they would hold, he then turned his head to Leena and said, "Thanks, Leena."  
  
"No problem, Bit." Just as she was about to leave, she remembered something. Smiling gently, she said, "Thanks again for the help, Bit." With that, she proceeded out the door.  
  
Left behind, was a dumbstruck Bit Cloud. 'Wow. I thought she looked pretty before, but when she smiled like that...wow. I don't recall her ever smiling like that before towards anyone.' Bit thought hard for a second. 'Wait a minute, does that mean she likes me? Sure it might be a trick, but there is still a chance. Okay, Bit, slow down. You can't really go up to her right now to ask, especially with the battle tomorrow. That's it, after the battle, if all goes well, I'll ask her out. That is if we can be alone long enough to avoid everybody. All right, I got two jobs tomorrow, but I wonder which one will be tougher? Winning the battle, or asking Leena out.' With that thought, Bit left the hanger, with a slight smile on his face.  
  
However, someone else saw that little exchange between Bit and Leena, and he smiled. "Well, I think they are starting to get somewhere. It's about time," Doc said as he went back to work putting together the new armor.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere on Zi, a flotilla of Whale Kings flies high in the sky. On the bridge of one of these Whale Kings, there is a big man in an oversized coat. As he looks into the night sky, he says, "Soon, Blitz Team, soon I will have my revenge."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long delay folks. Maybe I should have said months instead of weeks. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I felt that this chapter should have more romance in it than the first one. Next time comes the action. I won't be able to get another chapter out till at least late in May. Sorry, it's just that I have finals and projects due that I won't have any time to write. And remember I like reviews, both good and bad, so give em to me! Also don't forget that I need a good name for the new armor. 


End file.
